What If
by EvilRegalandJCapper4Life
Summary: A curse engulfs the Enchanted Forest sending everyone to a foreign world. Will Henry and the Saviour be able to complete Operation Swan Queen? Or will this curse never end? (AU)


**So this idea came to me while thinking about the AU episode of Grey's Anatomy. This story will be an alternate universe fic. The storyline about breaking the curse is in this but with a twist. ;) Also there will be flashbacks because we love them. Hella yay!**

 **Disclaimer: Own nothing sadly. If I did then there would be legit Swan Queen smut in the show. xD**

 **Italics are flashbacks.**

 **Enjoy! (:**

XoXoXo

 ** _Prologue: I Will Find You_**

 **28 Years Earlier**

"My Queen, what is troubling you?" Emma steps into their bed chambers to find Regina pacing the floor.

Regina eruptly stops pacing and looks at Emma for a minute before moving closer to the love of her life. "Something is coming. Something bad. I can feel it. Dark magic. Emma, you have to leave with Henry before it arrives. I can't have you both in danger. Please go! Now."

Emma's eyes widen. So she wasn't the only one that didn't feel right about today but she wasn't going to tell her wife that and worry her more. "Woah. Regina, I'm not leaving you! I made vows on our wedding day that I would never leave and I would like to keep them. If something is going to happen then we will deal with it together. Okay? You and me. We can do this. We can send Henry to be with Granny and Red for a few days to make sure he's protected if that's what you wish but I'm not leaving you! Please, don't make me do that."

'Fear. I see it in your beautiful, brown eyes. Oh my love, how I wish to take that fear and squash it between my hands just to see you smile again.' Emma thinks to herself.

"Emma.." She sighs sadly. "I.."

"No! Don't say it! We do this together! You and me! What you do, I do. Where you go, I follow, remember? We can defeat the evil and then not have to worry about it again." Emma wanted to beg, to plead, to do anything to make Regina agree with her.

Regina lets a tear fall down her cheek as she nods. "Together. Always." She whispers.

"I love you, my Queen. Always. Always remember that. Whatever happens we can handle it together and hey this whole thing could be a false intuition. You could be worrying for nothing. You could be just having a bad day with your period." Emma kisses her cheek.

Regina frowns. "It's not that time of the month yet. It's not women's intuition. Something is coming! They don't call me the Evil Queen for nothing. I can sense it and whoever is playing around with dark magic probably knows it too."

She had been the former Evil Queen before Emma came along and reddened her heart to make it whole again and now she was nothing more then a Queen with magic. No evil in front of anything. Though why her true love is Emma is still shocking to the system since the blonde is her enemy's daughter.

Regina knew she was right. Whether Emma believed it or not was up to her but Regina is never wrong. Not about dark magic anyway.

"Okay. So we prepare for it. Shall we get Henry to pack a bag? Should we warn him about what might happen?" Emma asks her wife. 'Maybe she is right but I need to stay strong for her. Two worried mother's with magic isn't a great combination in my mind.' She adds to herself.

"No. We don't. I don't want him to worry. We can tell him it's because..because we're bringing another prisoner into the dungeons. He knows not to be around then for his protection." Regina takes Emma's hand and leads her over to the bed to sit down with her.

Instead of sitting beside her Queen, Emma chooses to sit on her lap instead. "Okay. Good idea. We should do that. Regina..what if this thing is bad? Really bad? Will we need to prepare the guards to fight? Should we warn my parents so they can protect their part of the land?"

"I don't know, darling. I wish I had answers for you. Whatever happens though we'll be together. I promise. Even if we die in each other's arms we'll have each other." Regina wraps her arms around the blonde's waist.

Emma chokes back a sob. "Don't say that! We're not going to die. We're going to grow old together and die in each other's arms when we're old and grey. Promise me that! Promise!" She was shaking in Regina's arms while letting her tears flow freely.

"I promise, my love. I promise that we'll be old and grey before dying in each other's arms in this bed, my beauty." Regina whispers.

They both knew that keeping this promise is one of uncertainty because you never know what life might throw at you but in this moment they needed to hear it.

"I love you so much Emma. I knew from the moment I found you, after you had gotten lost on your horse that you were someone special. I realised that I was in love with you during that one particular Summer day. We had taken the horses down to a river and my cook had packed a picnic for us. Well, it wasn't originally for us but we enjoyed it nevertheless. I can't remember what was so funny but something had you laughing and that face just..it captivated me. Something inside me clicked. I wanted to hear that laughter for the rest of my life. I knew then and there that sound would be the soundtrack to my life and to this day it's still true." Regina smiles through her few tears.

Emma smiles and cuddles up against her wife. "I love you too 'Gina. Always have and I always will. I loved that day with you. The day I fell in love with you is definitely one to remember. It was like any other normal day. I was over visiting for the day and a guard had captured a man trying to enter the castle grounds without permission. He brought over the man and you went full on Evil Queen mode. Well that's how I imagined you were as an Evil Queen anyway. You were okay at first but then he mentioned something about me being your whore which really tipped you off and I watched you defend me while you had this evil look in your eyes. Before that day no one had ever defended me like you did and I knew then and there that my heart belonged to you."

"Oh my darling.." Regina whispers. "I find myself falling in love with you every single day because most days you do something that makes me love you a little more. You complete me. You make me feel like anything is possible."

Emma replies with a kiss. Slow at first and then goes deeper every few seconds. She pours all her love and passion into that one kiss. Her hand comes up and tangles in dark hair wanting her as close as possible as their tears mix together.

Regina is the first one to pull away. She doesn't say anything. She doesn't need to. All that happens is a hug between them.

XoXoXo

"So we will send Henry to you within the hour. I must warn you to not mention anything worrisome to our son. All conversation about this matter must be done when he's not around." Regina and Emma were facing a mirror with Granny's moving image in it.

"Yes, Regina. Red and I understand. We will take care of him for a few days. We hope you two can find this threat and stop it before it becomes dangerous." She smiles a little.

"Thank you Eugenia and we hope so too. Henry will see you soon. Goodbye." Regina smiles then waves her hand in front of the mirror to stop the contact between them.

"Okay. That's settled then. It's made me feel a little better that Henry will be safe and in good hands."

Emma nods. "Yes. I agree. Shall we go help our Prince? I think we both need it even if he doesn't want it."

"Yes. Let's."

XoXoXo

"Henry, have you packed a book or two for you to read?" Regina asks as she scans his bookcase.

"Yes Mum. I packed two. Just in case. The second one is longer than the first so I don't finish as quickly as normal." He replies.

"Good boy!" She smiles.

Emma is helping him pack the bag neatly so that everything will fit and if there is extra room then he could always take a third book with him.

Regina just happens to glance outside the window at that point and what she sees makes her gasp and scream out Emma's name in a panic. "Emma!" Emma turns around to look out of the window and her eyes widen.

A big, purple cloud is moving fast over the Enchanted Forest and it's taking everything within its sight. It was too late. It was here. It was coming for them. Emma and Regina knew what this meant. A dark curse was going to engulf the land and take the people somewhere else.

The brunette rushes over to her family and hugs them tightly. "I love you both so much! Never forget it. I'm sorry we didn't tell you Henry. We only wanted to protect you."

"Its okay Mum. I love you both. We'll find each other. I have the best parents in the world so I have hope that everything will be okay." Henry kisses each of their cheeks. He was just as terrified. It was the first time in ten years of his life that something this bad happened.

"I love you both too! I knew something was going to happen." She kisses Regina deeply then leans down to kiss the top of Henry's head. Emma silently hoped that this cloud wasn't going to separate their family but she knew nothing was ever that easy. She looks out of the window and sees it only a metre away from the castle's walls now.

"I will find you! I will always find you!" Emma shouts over the loud noise. The whole room was shaking with the glass shattering on the windows. Before they could finish their last "I love you's" it had captured them and they disappeared without a trace.

XoXoXo

 **This chapter was not betaed but it will be edited by my beta and I will just replace documents once it has been done. I just wanted to get it out there now though because I got excited.**

 **Can you guess who brought over a curse? ;) Let me know who you think it is in your reviews.**

 **Reveiws are like Cadbury Chocolate! Please send them my way! :)**

 **See you next time, my lovelies!**


End file.
